


无人之境（三）

by orphan_account



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一个在末世中慢慢靠近的故事





	无人之境（三）

要在充裕的物资和轻便的装备以及行程的进度之间保持平衡实在是一件微妙的事情。不过两人还是在慢慢增加搜集物资的频率，毕竟在天寒地冻的野地间，多一分储备，便多一分安全感。  
这天他们歇在一个家具厂的仓库里。他们选了个看上去最高级的床垫垫在帐篷下面，也算是又能找回一下睡在床上的感觉。之后两人拆了一些保护板的木条拿到外面去生火，朱正廷埋着头耐心地引燃木条，蔡徐坤在一旁帮忙，不经意间抬头往四周看看，竟然发现不远处有一处亮光。  
“正正，你看那是…灯？”  
朱正廷也抬起头来，竟然是真的，路的尽头有一处昏暗的灯光，看上去像是从房子的窗户里透出来的。  
这简直不可思议。  
两人收拾了一些可以拿出来交换的东西，悄悄地过去探查情况。  
是一户农家，自家有个发电机，家里还剩一对姐弟和姐姐的孩子。  
“大儿子和他爹已经去了。”女主抱着小儿子说。孩子趴在妈妈的肩头咳个没完没了。  
他们都病了，都将命不久矣。  
孩子的舅舅拿了一袋米一挂腊肉出来，坚持塞进朱正廷的手里，“过年了，小老乡拿去吃吧，盐腌的，不怕病的。”  
他们不要他俩交换的东西，只说活一天是一天了，还要他们的东西做什么。  
两人只有不停地感谢，却连句拜年的吉祥话都不敢说出口。  
本该是万事胜意的团圆佳节。  
回到仓库，两人重新生火煮饭，腊肉为晚餐增添了不少滋味。吃完两人又煮了几锅雪水晾凉，有的用来擦洗一下，有的备在明天路上喝。  
忙活完在火堆旁坐下来，朱正廷拿了根木条玩火打发时间，蔡徐坤拿着吉他拨拉和弦。待到火势渐弱，两人又回到帐篷里抱团取暖。  
“你有没有想过，有多少人当初是从外地到北京去看我们？”蔡徐坤突然问道。  
“没有，”朱正廷凑近一些抵着他的额头，“你也不应该想。这不是你的责任，我们的演出不是世界终结的开始。”  
“不完全是，”蔡徐坤安静地说，“但是有责任。”  
朱正廷握住蔡徐坤揽着自己后腰的胳膊使劲摩挲了几遍，“你不要瞎想，我们在命运面前微不足道。”  
“那演出前呢？”  
“演出前？全世界每天上亿人都在出差、旅行，悲剧不是我们造成的，不是你造成的。”  
蔡徐坤摇了摇头，并不信服的样子，却也没再说话。  
朱正廷退开一些，右手抚上蔡徐坤的侧脸，拇指顺着颧骨往上覆住他的眼睛。蔡徐坤顺从地闭上眼睛。  
朱正廷轻轻描摹他的眼窝。“你经常这样瞎想吗？”  
“有时吧。”  
“什么时候？”朱正廷感觉自己的头一下一下地钝痛，便也摸上蔡徐坤的头皮来回按压帮他放松。  
“就有时候吧，你不会吗？”  
“我不会想这些。这不是一个人或者几个人的责任。”而且即便是，那几个人估计也已经死了。他心里这样想着。白天可能有点冻伤鼻子和耳朵，现在回温了刺痛不已。于是他又伸手去按摩蔡徐坤的耳廓。  
“我现在觉得，死去的人，不用遭遇和承受这些，所以倒也没什么公不公平。无非都是命里的路。”他又重新抚上蔡徐坤的脸，揉开他微皱的眉头，掠过鼻梁，去轻扯他的嘴角。“你不要再想这些了，没有任何意义，还会长皱纹。”  
感觉到蔡徐坤的嘴角自己勾了起来，朱正廷才放下心来。  
蔡徐坤抓住他在自己脸上游走的手，“痒痒。”  
朱正廷笑着带着他的手一起缩回睡袋里，与他碰了碰额头，“快睡吧。”

朱正廷醒来时，鼻子已经堵到只能张着嘴呼吸，嗓子就像用砂纸磨过一样火烧火燎得疼，头昏沉得像塞满了浸水的海绵。  
他瞬间后仰远离蔡徐坤的脸，连滚带爬地跑出了帐篷和仓库。  
一屁股坐在路边，看着眼前这条短小而破败的街，头顶是灰蒙的天，远处是荒芜的山，残雪在微薄的晨光中偶尔闪烁一点反光，朱正廷的脑海里飞速地回顾自己这一生。  
他抱住头，眼泪倾泻而出，因为害怕，还是无法控制的害怕。  
他看着天光逐渐变亮，等着蔡徐坤醒来，盘算着如何平静地与他讨论这一变故。  
半小时后蔡徐坤揉着眼睛摇摇晃晃地走了出来，他搭着朱正廷的肩坐下，呼出的热气凝结成一团团莹白的雾气，头发乱糟糟地向四面八方支棱着，“早啊，”他歪过头来笑着说，手滑落到朱正廷的腰间虚搂着。  
朱正廷应该躲开，他真的有想躲得远远的。  
“突然想喝咖啡了，”蔡徐坤又懒洋洋地说道。  
朱正廷点点头，觉得自己发炎的嗓子绷得更紧了，“我病了。”  
蔡徐坤愣住看着他，朱正廷盯着自己鞋子上刮出的一条毛边。  
“喉咙肿痛，鼻塞流涕，头昏脑涨，”他嘶哑着说道，声音比他预想的还要难听，他拼命眨着眼睛，着急地站起来，好像站起来眼泪就不会这么快流出来。  
起码站起来可以离蔡徐坤远一点，就更安全一点。  
“你怎么可能传染的？”蔡徐坤跟着站起来，“这么多天一路上就只有我们。”  
“我们昨天遇到的那家人，还有一路上那么多房子，尸体，拿了他们的东西，吃了他们的食物-”  
蔡徐坤举起手打断他。“我们一直都很小心，拿的东西都是煮过才用才吃的，不可能会传染。昨天那家人不可能这么快就传染你，不可能，一定不是的，我们又冻又饿走了这么久，只是累垮了，正正，你只是太累了而已。”  
“你又怎么知道？”朱正廷感到心里在涌起无名的怒气。  
“好好好，我不知道。那你想要我怎么做？把你扔这儿吗？”  
“是的！这是唯一的选择！我留在这里，有吃的，喝的，有房子，我甚至还能装出一整组家具！”朱正廷虚划着一指身后的仓库，“我就留在这里。”  
蔡徐坤闭了闭眼睛，“别闹了，正正，我们绝对不可能把你留在这里，进来收拾一下我们准备出发了。”  
“我没有闹！”朱正廷粗声低吼道，“如果我死了怎么办？如果我把你传染了怎么办？我在跟你说真的。”  
“你在犯傻。我们还有两天就能到马鞍山，难道你现在想要放弃？”蔡徐坤瞪着朱正廷，乌黑的眼睛专注得像要透视他的灵魂。  
“我想要救你。”  
“我不可能因为你嗓子发炎就把你扔在这里等死。”  
“你必须这么做。”  
“如果是你呢？你会扔下我吗？”  
“我不会，但是那不一样。”  
“没有什么不一样，快点进来帮我打包。”  
蔡徐坤转身走向仓库，朱正廷也只有跟着走回去。他能怎么办呢，难道趁着蔡徐坤背对他时逃跑吗？也许那才是聪明的选择，无私的选择。但是朱正廷还是跟着走了回去。

“今天我们就歇在这里。”  
朱正廷跟着停下来，然而并不是因为认同指令。“又这么早吗？”  
蔡徐坤连着三天都早早要求安营扎寨，朱正廷就要到达爆发的边缘了。  
他们离马鞍山已经很近很近，他几乎能够感受到心底生出那种无形的牵引与召唤，和家人重逢的渴望。然而这份召唤越迫切，蔡徐坤的拖延就越令他无法忍受。  
蔡徐坤把吉他先放到地上，又把背包卸了下来，挂在背带上的两口锅撞在一起响了几下，蹭过他腿脚上裹着的垃圾袋，发出滋啦滋啦的声音。他拍拍肩头残留的雪，“这地方不错。”  
朱正廷往前又走了一步，指望蔡徐坤会愿意跟上，“不错的地方还有很多。还有几个小时才天黑，再走走。”  
蔡徐坤没有跟上，他转身走向他选中的这家五金店的大门推了推，门耸动了几下没有开。“还得破门而入。”他自言自语道。  
朱正廷翻了个白眼，如今他整个人裹得就像个木乃伊，翻白眼是他唯一能传达情绪的表情。“那我们就换个地方，我只是病了，不是腿断了，还能走。”而且他真的不需要蔡徐坤这样自以为不着痕迹的过度呵护。  
“你需要休息。”蔡徐坤说道，扯着朱正廷背包的带子把他拉过来，在里面找他们的轻便锤。  
“不，我需要尽快到达马鞍山。”朱正廷伸手去抓蔡徐坤的胳膊，但是蔡徐坤躲开他。“我要么就是感冒了-”  
“你就是感冒了。”  
“好，我就是感冒了，”朱正廷没有与他争辩，因为这种争辩最终都会演变为他嚷嚷着自己就是要死了这样愚蠢的对话。“所以走得这么慢就更没有意义了。要么我就是得了反正马上就会死的病，同样没有必要停下来休息。所以我们接着走好不好？”  
“你现在只是感冒了，但是如果你没有休息好病情就会加重，”蔡徐坤找到了锤子。“正正，这种天气你很容易变成肺炎的。”  
“怎么可……真的吗？”  
“当然是真的。我们不能冒这个险。来，你让开一点。”蔡徐坤一锤子砸烂了玻璃。  
朱正廷跟着蔡徐坤进了店，看着他把帐篷从背包外面解下来准备开始组装，心里也不得不承认，室内实在比外面的风雪交加要好受太多。  
如今的问题是，几天过去了，无论好坏，他的病没有任何变化。他每天昏昏沉沉地机械前行，实在难以保持乐观，更不用说对自己的健康进行理性的预测。  
“这大概是我们有生以来做过的最愚蠢的决定。”朱正廷一边连接帐篷的骨架一边说。  
蔡徐坤把帐篷布摊开，“你指哪一个？”  
“这一个。三九天里的徒步旅行。”  
“C位无可争议。”  
连好了骨架，两人一起把帐篷架起来。蔡徐坤又开始给床垫充气。  
可能是因为身体刚从麻木的长途跋涉中解脱出来有点不适，朱正廷感到疲惫又深深袭来。他歪着坐到一边地上，看着蔡徐坤忙乎。  
他就是控制不住感到不爽，他们本来昨天就该到了，可现在还在路上。他的整个鼻腔和眼睛都肿胀敏感，一整天都在迎风落泪和涕泗横流两种模式间随意切换，吸一下鼻子就会引发一阵咳嗽，然后牵动嗓子痛到头皮发麻，一切的一切都在不断提醒他的错误，他只想把自己的喉咙一把抓破，这样起码能换一种痛法。他知道自己在被感受和情绪带走，完全不讲道理，可是他真的不能抑制内心的烦躁，他可以忍受病痛，可以忍受寒冷、饥饿、劳累，可以继续这场不合时宜的野外生存游戏，感恩于蔡徐坤井井有条的前后张罗，可是这些一拥而上时，他不能承受，他只想发疯。  
他只想回家。  
他的每一个与病毒搏斗的细胞都在呼号他想回家。

除夕这天，他们在晨晖中走过长长的马鞍山长江大桥，来到了这场南北迁徙的目的地。  
院门前的积雪洁白如新，他终于到家了。却突然胆怯于面对即将揭晓的现实。  
朱正廷打开铁门走进去，看见一楼有一扇玻璃是破的，但是他妈妈的小红跑车还停在车库里。  
“如果他们-”他说不下去。  
“他们一定在的。”蔡徐坤用力捏了捏他的肩膀，鼓励他往前门走去。  
他的心里汩汩地冒出希望的泡泡。他们一路跋涉至此，总不至于全部落空。  
前门没有反锁，朱正廷打开门谨慎地跨过门槛，仿佛在警惕什么东西会突然冒出来。屋里很暗，窗帘全都没有拉开，一个书柜挡在那扇破窗子前。  
餐厅传来细微的声音，朱正廷的心猛烈地撞击起他的胸腔，他张了张嘴，却发不出声音。他向前又走了一步，听见清晰的碗碟被放进水槽的声音。  
希望瞬间满溢。他扔下背包大步跑了过去。  
一个女人抬起头看过来。  
那不是他的妈妈。  
笑容凝固在朱正廷的脸上。  
“你…你是谁？你在我家干什么？你给我滚出去！”他那破裂的嗓子艰难地吼出这句话。  
他向前走了两步，那个女人害怕地背抵着水槽，眼睛惊恐地瞪着。  
“他们人呢？你在这里干什么？”朱正廷继续喊道，嘶哑到几乎不能辨识。他看着这个陌生的女人试图远离他，而他挡住她唯一的出口，他理应为自己的无理感到抱歉，可是悲伤与愤怒已然占据了他的全部感官。  
他曾经那样卑微地祈求与盼望。  
蔡徐坤跑过来试图抓住他的胳膊，朱正廷甩开他的手，颤抖地指向那个女人，“她在这里干什么？”就好像蔡徐坤能给他答案。  
“求求你。”那个女人说，仿佛她不是闯入他家的陌生人。这里站着的本该是他的家人，她凭什么说“求求你”，凭什么弄得好像他朱正廷才是不该出现在这里的人？  
蔡徐坤搂住朱正廷的肩膀。  
“其他人到哪里去了？原本住在这里的那家人？”蔡徐坤的声音冷静而理智，朱正廷想给他一拳。他怎么能如此冷静？没有人应该对此保持冷静。  
那个女人摇摇头，她惊慌地在他俩之间看来看去。“我不知道，我真的不知道。求求你们了。”  
蔡徐坤用力捏住朱正廷的肩膀对着他耳语道：“你到别的房间去看看。”  
他不想走开，他从没有这么想抢白回去，但他知道蔡徐坤是对的。  
他回到自己的房间。他从小在外求学，在这里住的时间并不长，但如今这间屋子却在他心里无比醒目地贴上从属的标签。这里是他的家，无论他还有过多少别的住所，无论谁从这里搬走了，无论有多少陌生人占据了这里，这里都是他的。  
他在床边坐下，胳膊撑住膝盖抱住头试图冷静下来。他的膝盖不住地抖动，连带着他的手肘和头都跟着震动。这愈发激化他的情绪，他猛地站起来，却一时不知道去干什么，于是又倒回床上，盯着天花板，手指紧紧地攥住身下的床罩。  
他躺在自己的床上，一张真正的，柔软而舒适的床，而他却完全无心享受，他突然意识到那个女人也是这样睡在他家的床上，这一认知几乎令他反感到作呕，他爬起床一把拉开房门，蔡徐坤正好一脸错愕地站在门外。  
“她已经走了。”蔡徐坤告诉他，语调温柔而和善，仿佛他是一个需要被安抚的小孩子。  
“她早该走了。”朱正廷含糊地说道，越过他回到厨房。  
那个女人用过的盘子还放在水槽里，他想拿起来摔碎在地上，可是那是妈妈买回来的。于是他转过身去不看它，蔡徐坤又出现在他眼前，他又开始恼怒为什么自己就不能一个人静静待上一会儿。  
“她什么都不知道。”蔡徐坤靠在料理台上说，“我问过了，她说她也才刚来几天。你刚才吓到她了。”  
“是的，我吓到她了。因为她偷走了我家的房子！”朱正廷愤怒地走过来，攥紧了拳头。  
蔡徐坤扬了扬眉，“她只是找个落脚的地方而已，和我们一样。”  
“你不要帮她说话！”  
“我没有帮谁说话。别乱发脾气了，我只是告诉你到底是怎么一回事。”朱正廷满意地看到蔡徐坤也激动起来，他的脸颊微微发红，瞪圆的眼睛比平常更显黑白分明。  
“你没有帮她说话？那让我来告诉你到底是怎么一回事。我的家人不见踪影，没有留言，没有任何生活的痕迹，但是我妈妈的车还停在院子里，有人打碎了窗户，还他妈的有一个不认识的女人住在我家。我家！蔡徐坤，我的妈妈到哪里去了？”  
“也许他们到你家在上海的房子去了。”蔡徐坤说。  
“哦，那为什么不是去乡下我奶奶家了？”朱正廷反驳道。  
“当然有可能。”蔡徐坤摊开手耸了耸肩，朱正廷一眼就能看出他在故作轻松掩饰自己的情绪。“我们可以去看看，走去也没有多远。”  
“你还没有走够吗？”朱正廷发出一声尖锐的讥笑，“你这么享受在冰天雪地里徒步旅行吗？就这么有意思吗？”  
蔡徐坤的表情僵住，“你到底在胡说些什么？”  
朱正廷大笑起来，他已经在爆发的边缘憋了好几天了，病痛、劳累、漫无目的的满腔怒火，如今终于有了由头一泄而出，他想找人打架，他亟需干一架来发泄出来。“你以为我没发现吗？最后这几天，你每天吃过午饭就要停下来，你就是不想走到终点，你以为我不知道你有多么享受那种流浪的感觉，在路上漂泊的自由。”  
“那是因为你生病了！”蔡徐坤吼道，“我那是在照顾你！难道你要我看着你一直走下去把自己累死吗？”  
“是的！因为你知道你家里人都活着！反正也没什么好急的！”  
“胡说八道！你知道我从没有那样想过。”  
“你不需要那样想！”朱正廷想要尖叫，可他的嗓子已经哑得快要发不出声音了。他管不了那么多了，他太累了，太愤怒了，而且太害怕了，他的手止不住地颤抖，他吃尽了苦头终于回到了家，却谁也没有找到。  
蔡徐坤苦笑着说：“正正，你到底在说什么？”  
“我不知道，可以了吗？我自己也不知道！都怪你，都怪你，都怪你！全部都怪你！蔡徐坤，我-”  
“正正。”蔡徐坤上前一步想要抱住他，但是朱正廷像一只受惊的猫一样猛退到冰箱前，警觉地盯着他。  
“不。他们到底在哪里？坤，他们到底在哪里？我们走了这么远，这么久，他们到底在哪里？”他一遍遍重复问着，脸涨得通红，愤怒的泪水夺眶而出。“他们应该就在这里的。”  
蔡徐坤叹了一口气。  
这场混沌邪火终于烧到了尽头，朱正廷漫无边际的扫射完毕，蔡徐坤知道他再也不必搭腔，因为这很明显并不是真的冲着他那所谓的野营爱好去的。朱正廷靠在冰箱上，低着头捂着自己的脸，蔡徐坤走过去把他用力抱进怀里。  
“我不想到最后就只剩你还在我身边。”朱正廷把脸埋在他的颈窝里，轻轻地说道。  
“你不会只有我的，”蔡徐坤说，“永远都不会有那一天的。”  
“到时候，你会受不了我的。”  
“我现在也不知道拿你怎么办才好。”蔡徐坤双臂交叉扣住朱正廷的肩膀，仰起头想要用下巴抵住他的脑后。  
“我操！”他轻声嘟哝道，伸手越过朱正廷的头顶从冰箱顶上撕下一张积满灰尘的纸。  
朱正廷一把夺过来念到：  
贝贝：  
这边情况不太好。  
我们一直都联系不到你。大家都在想办法逃走，我们决定先到上海去。我们会继续想办法联系你的。  
我们爱你。照顾好自己。  
爸爸妈妈  
9月28日

朱正廷盯着这张字条看了一遍又一遍。字条的顶端有一截透明胶，看上去它本来应该是被贴在冰箱上，但不知道为什么最后却会出现在顶上。  
他小心地用袖子把灰擦干净，然后把字条折起来收进口袋里。  
“他们竟然去了上海，为什么会去上海？”  
他把字条又拿出来重新看了一遍，手指摩挲着他爸爸的字迹。他从没有如此认真地查验过一页纸。这是他与他的家人之间最后的有形的关联，他迫切想要在其中发现任何能让他触摸到他们生命的迹象。9月28日，他努力回想那一天他在做什么。现在竟然已经过去了快4个月了。  
“也许我们可以开剩下那辆车去。”蔡徐坤建议道。  
朱正廷把字条重新折起来收好。“也许他们把它留下来也是因为这个。”  
然而等他们去查看时，才发现车的油箱早已空空如也。

朱正廷在车库里找了块板子拿回来贴在那扇破窗户上。两人又找出过去买来烧烤用的炭，在院子里生了火弄了些吃的，又烧了些水洗了洗。  
饭后蔡徐坤赶着朱正廷回房去睡午觉，然后拆掉了净水器下面的细软管，便带着几个瓶子出门去找油。  
一个人睡觉可真是一种奇怪的感受。朱正廷躺在自己的床上想到。一切都过于熟悉，以至于反过来变得奇异。他听着自己呼吸的声音，听着被单摩挲的声音，突然感到难以名状的孤独。  
但他确实难得睡了个好觉。醒来时天色将暗，他起来洗了把脸，感觉自己好转了不少。他心想，也许真的就只是感冒吧。  
蔡徐坤在隔壁客房睡着，他便拿着手电去阁楼搜寻了一番。翻到了几根蜡烛，又找到一个还能点着火的卡式炉。他又到院子里去看了看，几个月没人打理，花园里长满了杂草，不过幸运的是地里也还散布着一些顽强生长的菜，他便摘了几片叶子回来加餐。做好饭，他又在他爸的酒柜里挑了瓶好酒，然后端着蜡烛和晚餐去了蔡徐坤的屋里。  
蔡徐坤醒着躺在床上，枕着自己的胳膊盯着天花板发呆。见到朱正廷进来把东西放在床头，他伸出一只手示意他也到床上来。  
朱正廷脱了外衣爬上床，枕着蔡徐坤的胳膊睡下，隔着衣服他都能感觉到蔡徐坤搂在他肩头的指尖的凉意，但是被子里很暖和，于是他缩进蔡徐坤的怀里贪婪地享受这份暖意。  
“我弄到油了。”蔡徐坤说道，“还在你家邻居的车库里发现一台杜卡迪大魔鬼，太酷了。”  
朱正廷笑了笑，“可惜天气太冷了，要不然骑着它去上海就过瘾了。”  
“那是个油老虎，咱们现在可供不起。”蔡徐坤伸手玩起朱正廷的头发。  
“今天我不该乱发脾气，”朱正廷仰头看了蔡徐坤一眼，又把头重新埋回他胸膛，“还说那些混账话。对不起。”  
“我知道你是着急了。”蔡徐坤揉揉他的头，“做了什么好吃的？”  
“在院里摘了点菜和腊肉一起炒了炒，然后用罐头闷了番茄鱼盖饭。”朱正廷坐起来把餐盘端过来。  
蔡徐坤跟着坐起来把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，“这么丰盛！好香啊！”  
“今天过年呀！”  
“新春快乐！”两人举着红酒杯碰了碰。  
“你只能喝一点点，还生着病。”  
“那你多喝一点，我爸的好酒平时轻易不给开呢。”

吃完饭两人找出一盒飞行棋玩了一会儿，待到接连要燃尽两根蜡烛时，朱正廷回去自己的房里准备再次入眠。不知道过了多久，半睡半醒间他感觉自己的床垫陷下去一块儿，蔡徐坤钻进他的被子里躺下。  
“一个人睡好奇怪。”蔡徐坤小声说。  
是啊，朱正廷迷迷糊糊地想，转身抱住他，在睡梦中迎来了自己的本命年。

第二天，两人又把屋子里里外外搜罗了一遍，添置了一些用得上的东西，然后从朱正廷的衣柜里替换了一批行头，就开着他妈妈的红色小跑车奔赴上海。  
大年初一行大运，倒是应景。  
一路畅通无阻地一直开到了他家在上海的房子楼下，竟然一个人也没有见到。  
“上海已经到这个水平了吗？不至于吧，这里是市中心啊。”蔡徐坤把车开进地下车库，小心翼翼地停进一排车里以作掩饰。  
“可能这一片也被放弃了吧。”  
进了屋，果然看见桌上又留了一张字条，说上海的居留区在浦东那边，十月中旬时全家都搬过去了。  
两人商量了一下，把大部分装备留在了屋里，只背了点轻便的东西带着健康证明出了门。  
开车沿着外滩一路找，在南浦大桥桥头看到了一个检查站。  
“你们这个证明是在北京开的呀，都过期了呀。”  
一个阿姨坐在玻璃后面仔细查验了他们的身份证和健康证明，又递了回来。她穿着并不合衬的安检制服，但她配着枪，还有另外两名持枪警卫也在不远处盯着他们。  
朱正廷跟在蔡徐坤后面，辛苦地忍住咳嗽的冲动，围巾一圈一圈缠到眼睛下面，遮住他红肿的鼻头和不时会流出来的鼻涕。他盯着阿姨的那把枪，心想也许出于公民的义务他应该自首自己的病情，否则要是被发现了估计他们会把他一枪爆头，然后居留区里会通报成功拦截一次自杀式袭击。但是找到家人的愿望太过于强烈，他想，就让我远远的看一看就好，我可以不用靠近他们。  
“那请问我们应该怎么办呢？不知道有没有大夫可以帮我们开一份新的证明？”蔡徐坤礼貌地问道。这是他们商量好的，朱正廷全程保持沉默，因为现在哪怕他只是平静地说话，一开口也宛如死神降临，呈现浓重的鼻音和嘶哑的嗓音的混合立体声。  
阿姨笑了一声，“这里哪里有大夫。你们后天早上8点钟来，这里有班车接你们去隔离区观察，待上5天就可以啦。”  
朱正廷瞪大了眼睛，蔡徐坤紧接着说出了他的心中所想：“5天会不会太久了一点？”  
阿姨白了他们一眼，挑起一根眉毛说：“要不然呢，放个病鬼进去把大家都害死吗？”。  
朱正廷不得不承认她说得很有道理。  
“后天早上8点，错过了就一周以后再来。”阿姨又补充道。  
“没有再早一点的班次吗？”  
“现在没有那么多人啦，没人进，”阿姨笑得有点苦涩，“也没有人出。”  
“那您还得一直在这儿守着呀。”  
“没有钱拿，天天在这里守12个小时。多好的工作。”阿姨摇了摇头，“总得有人做的呀。”

他们回到朱正廷的家里。  
“我在上海念书的时候，妈妈有时候会来陪着我，我周末会回来吃顿好吃的。”朱正廷一边整理床铺一边说。两人把家里收拾了一下，他的家人们走的时候把能带走的基本都带走了，家里仿佛经过一场洗劫。  
弃区的房子没有水，两人只得继续融雪取水这条路，朱正廷感叹这样看来又幸好是在严冬时节。好在头天找到的卡式炉气还够用，烧了水，做了饭，趁着天还亮着，忙完之后两人在书房各自找了本书看。  
他们终于可以停下来，不用惦记着要赶去哪里，不用在生与死之间一刻不停地走路，他们只需要在后天一早出门准时去坐车，在这之前，他们重新又拥有了真正的闲暇。  
两人把两天的时间基本都用来睡觉恢复精力，找补回这过去半个多月的损耗。

班车快十点才姗姗来迟，尴尬的是，一上车，朱正廷就看到那天被他疯狂吼跑的那个女人也坐在车上。他俩隔着走道在她旁边坐下来。班车又慢悠悠地开往下一个站点去接别的人。  
一个警卫端着枪坐在门边和司机闲聊。  
沉默在三人间发酵了一会儿，朱正廷越过蔡徐坤，努力压低声音对着那个女人说：“那天，抱歉。”女人瞟了她一样，僵硬地点了下头，又扭开看向窗外。朱正廷还想再解释一下，但是还没等他张嘴，蔡徐坤就拦住他的肩膀，推着他坐正回去。  
也是，实在不是合适的时机和场合。  
车开了很久，很多路段都有冰冻，一路都只能低速慢行。朱正廷闭着眼睛靠在蔡徐坤的肩膀上，听着他小声和那个叫陈莉的女人说话，心想一会儿是不是可以送她点罐头之类的正式表达一下歉意，毕竟他们有很久没有遇见可以正常交流的同龄人了。  
终于抵达终点时，蔡徐坤轻轻把他摇醒。朱正廷搓了搓脸站起来，勉强在大家忙着清点行李的时候假装清嗓子咳嗽了一声。他的鼻子又堵得厉害。两天的休息显然没能真的带来什么实质性好转。恶劣的饮食条件和频繁的体力消耗严重摧残了他的免疫系统，这病估计得拖上一阵了。可是现在这会儿真的不能掉链子啊，他想，要不小命就得交待在这儿了。  
车门打开后，一个背着枪戴着医用口罩的男人一把将他拉下来，他担忧地朝身后看了看，蔡徐坤也一脸凝重地跟下来。他们设想过进隔离区会是什么样子，但是亲身体验时的感受着实令人畏惧许多。  
蔡徐坤紧挨着他站定，一个包挎在肩上，一个包提在手里，“不要说话，”他屏息悄悄说道。  
朱正廷点点头。那天的带病咆哮基本拖垮了他的声带，现在他的声音听上去简直比他的病情还要严重。如今站在铁丝网密布的隔离区空地正中，他完全不知道自己要怎样掩饰这一切。  
老天，这可真是个愚蠢的决定。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，试图和缓地呼吸，他听见自己的心跳咚咚地震在耳膜上，手指无意识地攥紧衣角。冰冷的空气掠过他的喉咙灌进肺里，疼得像针扎一样。  
蔡徐坤轻轻地碰了碰他的手腕，朱正廷勉强把自己的拳头放松一些。  
陈莉也从车上下来，背着包站到蔡徐坤旁边。  
“跟上往这边。”戴口罩的男人扬了扬胳膊往楼房里走去，一行人沉默地跟上，之前押车的警卫又端着枪跟在了最后。  
他们就像一队囚犯一样。  
当初在济南远远没有这么夸张。虽然现在想起来，路过济南好像也是很久以前的事了。  
之前在检查站遇见的阿姨今天又坐在了另一面玻璃之后，她认出了他们，“你们赶上车了呀。”声音里并没有什么热情。她递出一叠表格，“把表填好，笔在那边盒子里。”  
朱正廷拿了张表，然后在地上的盒子里拿了两支笔，转身递了一支给蔡徐坤。  
屋子里任何其它的东西都没有，没有桌椅，一尘不染。  
两人到墙边坐下，小心避开门口警卫的视线。陈莉也跟过来，好吧，是跟着蔡徐坤过来，朱正廷自嘲地想，自己还没有洗刷发疯的形象。  
表甚至都不是打印的，是用复写纸手写的。一次不知道垫了多少层，朱正廷的这一张已经几乎看不清字了。表上只是一些很基本的个人信息，但是朱正廷还是凑到蔡徐坤那边看了很多次才搞清楚每一栏究竟要填什么，莫名地像是在作弊一样感到心虚。  
填完表，朱正廷装作揉眼睛的样子，偷偷地用袖子擦了擦鼻子。然后一行人又跟着警卫穿过一条昏暗的楼道。脚步声在楼道里回响，每一声都仿佛踩在朱正廷的神经上，这真的得是他们做过的最愚蠢的事情了，他们早该预料到这一幕。  
他们停在一扇沉重的带着小窗的金属门前。  
“你，进去。”警卫打开门，示意这是朱正廷的房间。  
朱正廷往里一瞥，房里有一个洗漱间，还有一张单人床。  
他下意识地看了蔡徐坤一眼，蔡徐坤正紧紧地抓着他的手肘。  
“我们要待在一起。”蔡徐坤说道，牙关用力绷着，但他看上去并不是在生气。  
“单人隔离，”警卫不太耐烦地说道，“一人一间，你，往后退。”  
“他跟我一起。”蔡徐坤的声音有点发僵。  
“没事的，”朱正廷说道。蔡徐坤猛地一捏他的手臂。“坤，没事的。”  
太迟了，等朱正廷意识到蔡徐坤捏他不是在安慰他而是在让他闭嘴时，已经太迟了。  
无数的尖叫与吼叫瞬间爆发在楼道里。陈莉发出一声恐惧而扭曲的哭嚎，把自己死死地贴在对面的墙上。“他只是感冒了！”蔡徐坤一遍遍大声喊道。队伍后面的人惊惶地往外逃命，警卫一个个端着枪跑进来。  
一把枪指在了朱正廷的眼前，他盯着那个黑洞洞的枪口，举起了手。他努力咽了下口水，心跳响如擂鼓，仿佛要赶在枪响之前把下半辈子的份额一口气全部跳完。他倒退着往房间里走了两步，面前的铁门被一把摔上。门外，蔡徐坤还在大声嘶喊着他们必须要关在一起，就像是一个想要吃枪子儿的傻瓜。警卫一定也是这样和他说了，因为一切很快恢复了平静。  
朱正廷把脸贴在那面小窗上，除了楼道什么也看不见。  
他心想，我真应该对着他们的脸疯狂咳嗽然后伺机逃跑。  
这确确实实是他们做过的最愚蠢的决定。


End file.
